e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Odoru Ponpokorin
| image = E-girls - Odoru Ponpokorin CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Odoru Ponpokorin DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - Odoru Ponpokorin One Coin CD.jpg|One Coin CD E-girls - Odoru Ponpokorin TV Size.jpg|TV Size | title = Odoru Ponpokorin | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = E.G. TIME | released = June 6, 2014 (Digital Single - TV Size) August 13, 2014 (Physical release) | b-side = "Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki!" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, Music Card, digital download | recorded = | genre = Dance-pop | length = 01:25 (TV Size ver.) 03:21 (song) 10:42 (CD+DVD) 14:42 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Sakura Momoko | producer = Oda Tetsuro | chronotype = Single | previous = "E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS-" (2014) | current = "Odoru Ponpokorin" (2014) | next = "Highschool♡love" (2014) | chronotype2 = Digital Single | previous2 = "Limited Collection" (2012) | current2 = "Odoru Ponpokorin (TV Size)" (2014) | next2 = "My Way" (2018) | tracklist = # -Introduction- # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Mr.Snowman # Music Flyer # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- # Rock n Roll Widow # Highschool♡love # Odoru Ponpokorin # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! # Again # Chocolat # Gomennasai no Kissing You (E.G. TIME version) # Follow Me (E.G. TIME version) # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Dream & E-girls version) | video = E-girls - Odoru Ponpokorin (Video Clip)|Music Video E-girls - Seifuku Dance ~Odoru Ponpokorin~|Seifuku Dance E-girls - Odoru Ponpokorin ~Animation Clip~|Animation ver. | audio = E-girls - Odoru Ponpokorin (audio) }} "Odoru Ponpokorin" (おどるポンポコリン; Dance the Ponpokorin) is the tenth single of E-girls. It was first released digitally on June 6, 2014 in a short TV-sized version, used as the opening theme song of the anime Chibi Maruko Chan. Two months later, on August 13, the full version of the song was released as the group's tenth physical single in 6 editions: two CD+DVD+Goods types (Colorful Lunch Tote Bag Set and Colorful Hand Towel Set), CD+DVD, CD Only, One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD editions, one per member. The One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD editions were only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. Prior to its physical release, the full version of the song was pre-released digitally on July 17. Editions * CD+DVD+Goods ** with Colorful Lunch Tote Bag Set (RZZD-59667/B, ¥2,970) ** with Colorful Hand Towel Set (RZZD-59668/B, ¥2,484) * CD+DVD (RZCD-59669/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59670, ¥1,080) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59671, ¥500) * MUSIC CARDS (AQZ1-76587~AQZ1-7615, ¥500) Tracklist TV Size # Odoru Ponpokorin (TV Size) (おどるポンポコリン (TVサイズ)) CD+DVD ; CD # Odoru Ponpokorin # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! (うれしい!たのしい!大好き!; Happy! Fun! Love!) # Odoru Ponpokorin (Instrumental) ; DVD # Odoru Ponpokorin (Video Clip) # Odoru Ponpokorin (Animation Clip) CD Only # Odoru Ponpokorin # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! # Odoru Ponpokorin (Instrumental) # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! (Instrumental) One Coin CD / MUSIC CARDS # Odoru Ponpokorin Digital Edition # Odoru Ponpokorin # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! Featured Members * Dream ** Aya ** Ami * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** YURINO * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Washio Reina ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * E-girls ** Takebe Yuzuna ** Inagaki Rio ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka Song Information ; Vocalists : Ami, Fujii Karen, Washio Reina, Takebe Yuzuna ; Lyrics : Sakura Momoko ;Music : Oda Tetsuro ;Other Information :Arrangement: ArmySlick Music Video Information ; Performers * Main Video Clip: Aya, SAYAKA, Kaede, YURINO, Fujii Shuuka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Inagaki Rio, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ** Seifuku Dance Intro: SAYAKA, Kaede, Fujii Karen, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Ichiki Kyoka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Takebe Yuzuna, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * E.G. TIME (track #8) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (track #10) Alongside this single, the music video can be found on the following releases: * E.G. TIME * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 40,955 Videos E-girls - Seifuku Dance ~Odoru Ponpokorin~ E-girls - Odoru Ponpokorin ~Animation Clip~ E-girls - "Odoru Ponpokorin" "Pihyara Dance" Lecture Movie External Links * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD+Colorful Lunch Tote Bag Set | CD+DVD+Colorful Hand Towel Set | CD+DVD | CD Only *Digital Single: **TV Size: iTunes | Recochoku **Pre-release: Recochoku | iTunes *Digital Edition: Recochoku | iTunes Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:E-girls Digital Singles Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Songs Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Music Cards Category:Cover Songs